warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dog of War/Chaos God policy
Hello there! While browsing this site I've noticed the surprising amount of Fanon Chaos gods on this site, and the "range" of emotions they encapsulate. I propose there should be a stricter, more defined policy on these articles as they often contradictory either to the canon chaos gods or to fanon ones. On top of this many have been deleted in the past for similar reason, pointing to the conclusion that chaos gods are one of the most difficult things to write well on this and make canon friendly, with many in the past being poorly written, cliché or overpowered. What is a chaos god? Chaos Gods, in the Warhammer 40,000 universe, are often seen as the overarching villains of the setting. With their involvement in the fall of Emperor and the Eldar it's not hard to see why. Chaos is possibly the most dangerous enemy to the galaxy (although Tyranids could also fill this role), and at the centre of chaos is the gods. Chaos gods are powerful entities that reside in the warp, formed from strong emotions/concepts. They create powerful daemons to carry out their bidding in the mortal realm, and command legions of men that hope to receive their twisted blessings. As such chaos gods are among the most powerful and influential beings in the setting, meaning forward thinking must be employed when writing gods as they could come across as cliché or overpowered. The Main gods There are four main chaos gods in 40k that possess various traits. These gods by far have the most power and command the most followers. *Khorne - Hate, rage, violence, bloodshed *Tzeentch - Ambition, plotting, change, psychic powers *Nurgle - Mortality and morbidity *Slaanesh - Lust, greed, pleasure, pain Minor Gods There are several minor gods of chaos as well. *Malal/Malice - Anarchy, Terror *Ans'l, Mo'rcck and Phraz-Etar - Unknown aspects Making a fanon god One of the most important things to note about the gods is that the main four pretty much run the gambit of emotion, leaving little room for creation of your own. Currently on our site we have the following chaos gods. *Arzal'uth - Time and insanity. *Dejitar - Love *Fihyrilar - Fear *Maldizmus - Disgust *Nrunnkel -Boredom *Praxia - Longing *Syntara - Compromise, Rationalization *Vyrsatu - Shame *Tarhaank - Greed As you can see many of these gods possess similar traits to the "big four" chaos gods meaning they are redundant. Policy I propose to make sure each god is unique and appropriate that one must need an admins permission to make a god. One must tell the admin of what makes their god unique, who follows them and what emotion they represent. What if my god doesn't get accepted? If you are denied the permission to make a god you can re-adapt your ideas to instead create a powerful daemon who is subservient to one of the "big four" chaos gods. Alternatively you could make a daemon prince instead. Either one of these ideas is probably better then one of a chaos god instead. This is because it means that their exploits can be followed more closely, they are less inclined to be overpowered and are on the whole much more creative. What about the current gods? Current gods should be placed under admin review. If the admins deem them to be acceptable then they remain on the site. Other gods The chaos gods aren't the only kind in 40k. So what about other deities? Eldar gods All Eldar gods were destroyed, with the exception of Cegorach, Isha, and Ynnead. Fragments of Khaine exist, but all are pretty much the same with the only differences being the craftworld they reside on and their choice of weapon (sword, spear, axe, etc). As such you can't really make an Eldar god, as they are all destroyed. The policy with Eldar gods should be that any of their gods are non-canon friendly (NCF). C'tan C'tan are beings that led the Necron race before being defeated by the Eldar. Currently they are shackled by their former servants who use them in battle as C'tan shards. C'tan shards are similar to avatars of Khaine (as in they are the shattered version of what was once a much bigger god), but more freedom can be exercised in regard to writing their abilities, traits and role within the Necron faction. The policy with C'tan should be that they are allowed to be made, but that they must not have to much power. Remember, these are the fragments of a god, not an actual one. Other gods Most other deities in 40k are either powerful warp entities, legendary figures (such as the Emperor of Man), or abstract concepts (like Gork and Mork). Warp entities can be treated as Greater Daemons but more independent. However they aren't chaos gods - therefore no immortal followers like daemons. Heroic figures of a certain culture that are revered as a god is certainly permitted - treat them like an Imperial Saint. They could also be a god like being, with significant power over a group of people/race. Bear in mind these characters/beings should follow the same rules as any other character - i.e they shouldn't be mary sue or too overpowered for example. If a culture worships an "imaginary" being make it clear that there is no proof that this being exists - the people may have faith that this being is real, but it is more likely that it is a myth. This can be treated like real life religions and their gods. If you want you could imply that this "imaginary" god is a warp being or alien - just make sure its existence is heavily doubted, and go vague on the details. These three should mostly be reserved to Xenos races, human empires and the odd cult. Dead Gods A lot of minor chaos gods are simply destroyed. Policy for these dead gods should be that you may not need an admins permission to make one. However they must be seemingly destroyed according to the galaxy - that is to say, although they may be semi conscious in the warp to everyone in the mortal realm they are gone. Conclusion It would appreciated if the admin team were to voice their opinions down below on whether this policy be implemented. If you are not an admin feel free to voice your own thoughts on this matter as well. --Cheers The Road to Hell ''' is paved with good intentions''' 14:05, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts